The Thunder Rolls
by 50whiskey
Summary: Short little one shot, of the same old Puck Kurt Fluffy stuff. Just wrote it for fun. Enjoy. No beta.


The Thunder Rolls

It had been this way for a year now. It normally started with a soft tapping at the window. Three times, always three times. It would wake Kurt up from his sleep. The first time this happened was during a god awful storm that had his Dad and Him racking up leaves in the yard all day afterwards. It was in the middle of that storm that the tapping came. Three hurried taps, urgent and panicked. Followed be three more when Kurt didn't answer.

"Hummel! Hummel! Open the damn window!" The voice could barely be heard over the crash of the thunder, and rain, and hail.

Kurt slowly got from his bed, and looked up at the face of the unknown person. It was Puck. Kurt wasn't sure if he was more afraid of a stranger trying to get in or Puck. Kurt quickly dismissed the thought when he saw a piece of a Hail the size of a golf ball land some where near Puck. He slid open the window, and with the grace of a cat Puck was in his room, soaking wet, shaking his head to get the water out of his mo-hawk, and a very hard distinct smell of beer and whiskey. As the lighting flashed, Kurt saw Pucks eyes, there were blood shot, and cold, and terrified.

"Let me get you a towel." Kurt said as he turned on the light and disappeared. He felt the softness of the towel in his hand, and shuttered at the thought of Noah Puckerman being in his room, in his house! The nerve he had after all he had done to seek refuses there, in his home. Kurt heard a crack of thunder, and the Golf ball size hail started to pummel the Hummel house.

Some where deep down Kurt smiled at the thought of Puck getting his skull bashed in by a golf ball size piece of ice that fell from thousands of feet in the air with the one purpose of striking Noah Puckerman in the head, or right between the eyes like in David and Goliath, and even though Kurt didn't really want Puck dead it was still an amusing thought.

He went down in to his room, where Noah had taken off his letter jacket, and laid it on the back of Kurt's chair. He hadn't moved other then that. Kurt threw the towel at him with a little bit more force then he had intended, and it wrapped around Pucks head like some kind of alien that was going to suck his face off. Kurt imagined that too. Puck rolling around on his bed and on his floor screaming in agony as Kurt's pet alien towel ripped the beautiful face off, and sucked his brains, if there were any, out from his head.

God, how he hated Puck.

"Thanks for letting me in Hummel." Puck said second after he had pulled off the flesh eating pet towel from beyond our galaxy with ease.

"Of course." Kurt said as he sat down on his bed, and wondered how much longer the storm was going to last. Puck faltered in his step a little as he tried to move to get a better angle on Kurt. The smell of the alcohol had all but taken over the entire room.

"What the hell were you doing out there anyway?" Kurt asked as he folded his legs elegantly on the bed.

Puck looked down at the small wet spot on the floor from where he had been standing. Even in the basement the sound of the hail almost made them have to shout to be heard.

"I was at a party, and I saw the lighting, and decided to go home before it hit. You were the closets house to where I was when I got stuck in it." Puck's words were lightly slurred and his head was having trouble staying up right.

"You can set down Puck. A little water never hurt anything."

"Thanks." Puck said as he pulled the chair out and sat down.

The conversation was tense and both not having a whole lot to say to each other tried to keep it from being awkward, no matter how much they tried it still was. It was when Puck stood up, and started to fall, and Kurt caught him that it became more awkward. Despite the size difference, Kurt managed to keep Puck on his feet, though Puck's arms had to wrap around Kurt also to keep him from falling. It wasn't as awkward for Kurt as his thought was "_oh my god he is going to pass out in my damn bedroom, and there is nothing I can do about it. God must hate me."_

Puck though looked into his eyes, and those damn malicious hazel eyes looked confused, and wanting, and Kurt felt his knees go weak as Puck started to lean in, and Kurt started to lean back, tripping, and both of them fell on to Kurt's bed. Puck's reflexes were barely able to keep his full weight from falling on to Kurt and crushing the air from his lunges. Yet Puck leaned down, and as Kurt moved his lips from reach of Pucks, and the soft lips made contact with Kurt soft neck he felt his body heat start to rise.

"Puck what are you doing?" Kurt tried to move out from his weight but couldn't.

"I don't know." Puck quickly said between kisses as his hand's slowly trailed down Kurt's side. Kurt was fighting with all he had to resist the overwhelming excitement, and feelings that were coursing through his body. Then there lips met, and Kurt didn't care anymore.

Cloths went flying, and somewhere in the middle of it all there was panting and moaning, and a random thought of _I hope towel doesn't get jealous_ filtered through Kurt's brain.

They didn't talk to each other after that, it was only when they had too, and they never had too. Kurt had no delusions of the night, nor did he have any delusions of what Puck would do to him if he told anyone so it had been there little secret. Not what Kurt was expecting for his first time. He always thought it would have been Finn, with a big romantic gesture. It wasn't, and while he knew it was good, he didn't expect much more then maybe an occasional glace from Puck. A scowl, and more of a fear of even saying anything that even a simple hello would have set off warning bells in every ones head. He thought it was sad that he knew how Puck thought.

Puck was drunk, and probably had gotten turned down after some girly got him all hot and bothered, and Kurt was an easy outlet, even though it didn't really make much of a difference. Puck had to have known what had happened, he was just sober enough to remember, but just drunk enough not to care.

Two weeks went by quickly, and Kurt had all but forgotten about the incident. Or at least it wasn't consuming his brain like it had. He and Puck went through the day as they always had. On occasion Kurt would get slammed in to a locker, or he would hear Puck's laugh at a joke at his expense.

Kurt never lost his cool. It would be too easy to lash out at Puck for what he had done that night, for what they had done that night, and it Kurt was above that. He would enjoy the thought that he had slept with the biggest bad ass the school had ever seen, even if it was because he was drunk. Then again Kurt realized that your first time isn't going to be grand like you think it should be. It's always less then what you thought, and it gets better each time. Definably gets better.

Two weeks went by, and some where just after the lights in his room went off, just before he had drifted off to sleep there was a light tapping on his window, three taps, followed by another three taps. When Kurt looked up from his pillow there was a shadow covering the moon light from the window. Some where in the distance there was a slightest roll of Thunder?

Kurt's heart began to race as he pulled his robe on over his body and walked to the window. He could see Puck with this letter Jacket; his hands buried deep in his jeans trying to keep the cold bit was linger in the air. Kurt opened the window, and quickly jumped back as Puck came in to the room.

Kurt was never one for the Vampire type but he figured if they were going to make an entrance it would have been as graceful, and powerful as that. The smell of alcohol lingered in the air but stronger this time. There was no rain to help dilute it. Puck wasn't stumbling this time, in fact he seemed almost like a Lion looking at something to eat.

"Puck?" Kurt said as he took a step back lightly. Not afraid, but he wasn't sure he wanted this, even though he did. His body had started to react to the simple presents of Puck. Puck just took of his Jacket and laid it on the back of the chair like the first time, and slowly walked over to Kurt. He grabbed the ribbons of the robe, and pulled so the knot no longer existed, and the robe fell open. He placed his hand on Kurt's hips and leaned in for a kiss.

It was never a constant. Though when ever there was a thunder storm Puck always seemed to be at the window. They never talked, never spoke really. In fact there day to day lives never changed. No one ever knew, or suspected anything. They experimented, and laughed, and giggled. Enjoying the sex, enjoying the company that they were keeping, and then somewhere in the early morning hours Puck would disappear through the window again with out fail. He never once spent the whole night with Kurt, though Kurt on occasion had though he had heard the window close just before his alarm went off, but he could never be sure.

When they did talk at school, it was almost as if they were the strangers they were before it started. The snarky remarks, the insults. However Kurt could always tell when he got on Puck's nerves because the boy wouldn't show up.

Kurt never lost sleep on if Puck was going to show up. His mind had now been programmed to listen for those three taps, to be up and awake when they came.

As Kurt was getting ready for bed he heard a roll of thunder, and smiled.


End file.
